


Independence

by SegaBarrett



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson quits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sick_wilson. Prompt: Wilson declares his independence.

“You shouldn’t speak ill of the dead.”

Wilson stops on his walk past the nurses’ locker room when he hears the words; he recognizes the speaker’s voice as that of Wendy, Foreman’s ex-girlfriend. He doesn’t know quite why he stops, but maybe it’s to reassure himself that they’re talking about a celebrity or maybe even some famous convict that’s been executed even though activists were clamoring for his release.  
They aren’t.

“I’ll say whatever I want about that bitch.” The speaker is recognizable now, too; her name is Faylynn and she’s a nurse in oncology. “Come off it. Don’t get high and mighty on me, Wendy. You didn’t like her, either.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say anything like that.”

“Why not? She did it to herself.”

“She purposely got herself in a bus crash? How prescient of her!”

“It wasn’t a bus crash that got her. It was karma. I’m glad she’s dead.”

“Faylynn!”

“I hope that bitch suffered, too.”

“I don’t know you. I’m out of here.”

“Don’t get all Mother Theresa on me. No one liked her.”

“Dr. Wilson did.”

“Yeah, and he sure knows how to pick ‘em, right?”

“Would you say that to his face?”

“Yeah, I would, too. And you know what? I’ll say the same thing when House kicks off. Knowing him, he’ll overdose.”

“Have a nice day, Faylynn. Hope he doesn’t ever hear you say that.”

Wilson keeps walking and even years later, he’ll remember that moment as exactly when his return became a resignation.


End file.
